


Driven to Insanity

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Horror, Insanity, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vault number 213. The place of nightmares and everlasting darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Insanity

Vault number 213.

His whole body went limp as he saw the numbers on the wall. The grip on his wrists tightened as the vault door opened slowly, inch by inch, and without warning he was shoved inside. He fell onto the steel ground with a soft thud. Mind whirling with confused, curious thoughts, the man felt around the ground with fear pulsing through his veins. Nothing made sense anymore.

His breathing was harsh and rapid. He could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears and his head was throbbing. The room was a canopy of darkness waiting to swallow him up at any given moment. Slowly, he made his way to the opposite side of the vault, his hands were roaming the wall but nothing was there. Only the cold surface of metal. He was beginning to panic. His heart rate started to quicken, his head was going insane with racing thoughts, everywhere he turned there was only more darkness and he thought for sure he was about to pass out. And yet he still stood. Frozen, unmoving.

He wanted out. He didn’t even know how he got there in the first place. He could hardly remember what happened, or why he was brought to this place. What was this place anyway? It was cold and damp and smelled awful. It felt like a prison. No, worse than a prison. It felt like hell itself. Perhaps it was. Maybe he was being punished for something he did in the past. Or maybe it was who he was that got him into this mess.

The only thing he could remember was screaming. His own screaming filling his mind. He crouched down and buried his head into his hands as the noise drowned out any sense of reality. His eyes were darting to and fro, trying to find something to land on but the only thing he could see was the pitch black darkness enveloping him. He searched himself. Trying to find something to hold onto. Trying to find something to keep him sane. Nothing. Only his clothes which were old and torn. He started to clench and unclench his fists, breathing sporadically.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, made sense anymore.

He wanted this to end. He wanted to end it all, but how? How could he escape this present hell? The questions were left unanswered. Maybe he would die of starvation. Or maybe of loneliness. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to take his own life; to get himself away from the madness he was experiencing.

There was no hope.

Crawling around, he suddenly ran into something. It felt slightly soft and on top of it was something rough to the touch. It squeaked as he applied pressure to the surface with his hand. A bed. He was given a small bed. He placed one of his knees on top of it, testing it out. Then he started to lie down, the whole bed squeaking beneath his weight, and the rough, itchy blanket was underneath his fragile body.

The man closed his eyes. Flashes of light were illuminating his vision. He couldn’t focus on anything and his mind was wandering to dangerous things. He could feel himself starting to tear up. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes and a few small teardrops ran down his cheeks. Silently, he began to cry. Drops were flowing frequently down his cheeks, to his chin, and dripping onto his neck. He couldn’t help it. He wanted this to end. He wanted to die. But most of all he wanted closure. Why? Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this fate?

He could only wonder. He didn’t know if he would ever get an answer.

He had no idea others were in the same predicament as him. That others were suffering just outside the hallways. More and more were locked up, waiting to escape, wanting the misery to end. Hundreds of them. Hundreds of people wailing and screaming to get out, hundreds having their sanity slowly drain..

And all for what?

 


End file.
